Tallstar's Story
by Epona142
Summary: The story of Tallstar, and how he saved his clan from the clutches of a fierce and cruel leader. Chapter 1 is up! Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

(Warriors and all affliates belong to Erin Hunter.)

The she-cat looked proudly at her two kits. A beautiful little tortoiseshell she-cat, and a strapping black and white tom. Her mate peered into the nursery and purred hoarsely in delight.

"Two new warriors for WindClan."

The she-cat's golden eyes glistened with concern as she nudged the kits closer to her belly.

"It is a dark time for the Clan, Thornfur . . . who knows if they will even live to see better days."

Thornfur moved in closer and mewed softly, "Do not fret so much, Hollyfoot, the Clan is strong and we are faithful in the warrior code. It will get better. What are thier names."

Hollyfoot touched them gently, "The she-kit is Breezekit, and the little tom, Tallkit."

Thornfur purred again, "Fine names. I must go, its time for the Dawn Patrol. May StarClan look over you and our kits." He backed out of the nursery and was gone.

Hollyfoot curled around her kits, ears pricked towards the entrance, worried about their future, and the future of WindClan altogether.

For WindClan was lead now by Foxstar, and he was well-named, for he was as cunning and as vicious as a Fox. Beneath him the warrior code was cracking, pushed to its very limit by his cruel and uncat-like ways. Foxstar was not satisfied with the rabbit-rich moors, he wanted more, and was willing to sacrifice cats to get it. He ignored the elders and queens, and hunting was scarce as more and more warriors died in Foxstar's attempts to sieze territory from other clans. Hollyfoot looked at her two kits, and wondered what kind of life they could possibly have. She tightened her resolve to raise them by the warrior code.

She knew that only a cat strong in mind, soul, and heart could save her beloved Clan from the bloody path it was following, and she prayed to StarClan for strength to pass to her kits, for in them, she sensed greatness. 


	2. Chapter 2

Tallkit squealed as his sister bowled him over, rabbit-kicking his belly with sheathed claws. He pawed her off and pounced, lashing his long tail with delight. They scuffled for a few moments more before their mother slipped out of the nursery and interrupted their play.

"You're getting all dirty, you two. And making such a ruckus as well!"

Tallkit meowed excitedly, "But we are going to become apprentices today! How can we sit still?"

Hollyfoot blinked fondly at her two young ones, but Tallkit thought he caught a glimmer of something else in her eyes. Was it fear? What did his mother have to be afraid of? After all, Tallkit was certain he was going to be the best warrior WindClan had ever seen!

There was a yowl from the center of the camp, as a rangy red tabby stood upon a large rock and called the rest of the Clan to gather round. Breezekit and Tallkit scurried to the front, trembeling in their eagerness to become apprentices.

Foxstar looked down at the two kits for a moment before rasping, "We gather here today to name two new apprentices. From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this kit will be called Breezepaw. Smalltree, you will mentor Breezepaw."

A slim grey tom slipped forward and touched noses with Breezepaw, whose eyes were shining like great stars, and she twitched her tail in delight.

Foxstar stared at the pair for a few seconds before turning to Tallkit.

"And this apprentice will be known as Tallpaw. I will mentor Tallpaw until he earns his warrior name."

Tallpaw gasped in astonishment, and a murmer went through the clan at these words. Foxstar's last apprentice had died a mysterious death, but Tallpaw only felt pride that he would be the leader's apprentice, and was determined to prove himself as they touched noses.

Foxstar meowed hoarsely, "These two apprentices will be shown the territory by their mentors today." With a flick of his scruffy tail, he dismissed the clan and padded towards the camp entrance without another word, followed by Smalltree.

Tallpaw looked at Breezepaw in joy, and they dashed after their mentors, restraining their purrs of happiness at becoming functional members of their clan; both feeling they had the best mentor of them all.

From the dark nursery, surrounded by the brambles that protected it, a mother's eyes glistened with despair and sorrow, watching them go. 


End file.
